The Second Generation
by jolynndangtran
Summary: The Second Generation Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia give birth to their daughters, Alicia with a son. Will someone fall in love? Or will they battle , and take their mother's place. Who will become alpha? Who will become beta? Who will start up the clique again? CP? MAC? Nah. This is the Second Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Massie**

* * *

"James! Wake up Tiffany!" Massie called.

James, her British husband, that she had met 20 years ago, and got married too, 6 years ago , and had a child, 14 years ago, had Massie under lock and key.

Over-Protective, they'd call it, but Massie thought it was cute.

Tiffany, their 14 year old daughter, (named after Tiffany & Co.) rubbed her eyes, and ran her hair through her brown , straight hair, that she had gotten from Massie. But Tiffany's eyes, nose, and lips resembled James in every way.

Massie set breakfast on the table. "Tiffany, it's your first day of school, make sure you get ready! Issac is going to pick you up from school in the afternoon okay?"

Issac, Massie's driver, who was now 56 years old.

Old, but new. In ways.

"Alright , mum." Tiffany said. Tiffany, had lived in London for the first 13 years of her life (James' wishes), and she had caught on an accent, and it was still flowing. This was her first year living in Westchester, and going to the old school of Octavian County Day School.

Massie kissed her daughter's cheek. "Daddy's taking you to school, okay?"

Massie went upstairs to check her phone, and looking to get 4 familiar texts, that she got daily. Ever since she was 12.

**Claire : Hey is Tiffany alright? She handle her first year alright? Aha. Text me back. Cam is being whiny. I have to drive Cassie to school.**

**Alicia : Derek JR., is starting to dress so cute! And Derek SR. is not so. AHA! Tell Tiff, I wished her a good day at school.  
**

**Dylan : Hey Massicre! Joanna, is trying to go to school in a shirt that shows her belly, and some shorts that go up to her bum. Is that normal for a 14 year old?  
**

**Kristen : Dawna wants to try out for soccer. Ye or Ne?  
**

Massie held her phone tightly in her hands. She chuckled at all the texts.

Claire had married Cam and had a healthy baby girl named Cassie.

Don't get me started on how Alicia's and Derek's (Derrington) boy turned out. Handsome features, that took off of Alicia's image, and Derek's love for wearing basketball shorts no matter how cold.

Then Dylan's and Josh Hotz's daughter. Beautiful, but a big appetite.

Then Kristen's and Dempsey's sporty , beautiful daughter Dawna.

They were all going to OCD School, as _**The Second Generation.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiffany**

* * *

_Click Clack Click Clack!_

Screw Mum, for not getting me those un-annoying Jimmy Choo's!

I looked behind me, for signs of blonde-nearly white hair.

Dad had left.

I turned around to bump into someone, and drop my binder, times-table, and supplies.

"AH MA GAWD!" I called out.

Everyone turned to look at us.

"Well?! Turn around. Ugh." I groaned.

"I am sorry! I wasn't looking and Cassie and I-"

"No it's fine."

I look up to yell at the person that had bumped into me, and tell them that it was certainly not fine. I was not about to ruin my manicure!

"OI! I-"

I looked up, to see a pair of brown dreamy eyes.

"I'm Tiffany Reals. . ."

**Derek Harrington (JR.)**

* * *

"Cassie! Dawna! Joanna!" I called.

I enveloped them in a hug.

"Happy First Day of Freshman Years!" Joanna (Dylan&Josh's Daughter) yelled.

"How was your summer? I heard the 'Blocks' moved into town. Well Daddy told me." Dawna, (Kristen&Dempsey's Daughter) asked.

"I've heard so many bad things about the Blocks. They have a daughter named Tiffany! I heard Massie Block wouldn't change her last name when they got married! What a-"

But I landed on the floor, and crushed someone.

I quickly jumped up, getting ready to be scolded.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." The girl said. "OI I-"

She looked up.

It was like love at first sight.

Her eyes were brown and dreamy.

Her hair fell right in place.

"I'm Tiffany Reals."

**Joanna**

* * *

I quickly dragged down my tube top, when Derrick hit Tiffany Block Reals.

"Hmph." I said.

I loved Derrick since grade school.

And I was not about to let some Block , bitchy girl get in my way!

I went up to her, "Hi I'm Joanna , Joanna Hotz."

"Oh I've heard so much about you!" she said, smiling warmly.

"You've heard about me? I mean you have! Probably. My mum is Dylan Marvil Hotz. Of course you know about me."

Okay. I wasn't that cocky.

But come on, did you see how Derrick looked at her?

That should be me. -Justin Bieber.

Aha! No.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Er. I just heard that your mum used to date Derrick's dad." she giggled.

Well wasn't this spiffy.

Her first 5 minutes here.

**And I didn't like her at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiffany**

* * *

****After a long day of school, and meeting my new friends, Joanna, Dawna, Derrick, and Cassie, I was tired. Completely, utterly, blissfully tired.

I wouldn't exactly consider Joanna a friend. She seemed to hate me the most. But I liked Derrick. I could kind of tell he liked me too.

"Tiffany!" I heard.

I turned to the left, and saw the family limo.

My mother , Massie never got a driver's license. She'd always had a driver.

My father, James was a different story. He grew up a poor and hard life, now becoming completely successful.

My mother and father, have a couple shares on Apple, and Cisco. They make an easy 100,000 dollars off of that a year.

Mother works as a big-shot attorney, and never gets many cases, but when she does , they're quite big. She makes 500 an hour, working weeks, at a time. It was a good thing, having my mother at home.

Father works as a big name plastic surgeon. He's quite the one actually. He makes various of different amounts of money each surgery.

I got into the family limo, and strapped myself in the seat.

"How was your day Ms. Block?"

I smiled, "Great Issac. I made some friends with the others."

"The others? How grand."


End file.
